It Can Work For You! Chap2
by Chornyi
Summary: Chapter 2... Ian needs to express his emotions to others..


It Can Work For You!  
  
By Chornyi  
  
Not mine.. Not even Ian, unfortunately. You know whose they are.  
  
My first attempt at humor.. Got the idea and couldn't resist. Hope the fans of my more serious work aren't disappointed.. :)  
  
...................................................................................  
  
Chapter 2- Let Others See Your Emotions  
  
-'Express yourself! Bring your emotions out where others can see them and react to them! You are newly cleaned of negative emotions and others will see the postitive side of your inner self!'-  
  
---  
  
Sara feels the familiar sensation of eyes on her.  
  
Her good little stalker, doing his job.  
  
'I know you're there, Nottingham,' she says without turning around. 'You can come out any time.'  
  
At her words, he steps out from behind a parked car, head deferentially lowered. Dressed in the ubiquitous black, of course.  
  
She avoids looking at him, remembering the last time she saw him. Him carrying Irons' limp body away.   
  
She doesn't even allow herself to think of what came before that -he and Lucrezia, that little BITCH..   
  
Whoa, don't go there, Sara.  
  
'What do you want now?' she asks crossly.  
  
'I guess that answers my question,' he says.  
  
'What? question?' Sara asks.  
  
'Whether you missed me.'  
  
'What?!?' She is so startled she actually looks at him.  
  
Big mistake.   
  
Those black clothes fit very well. His hair is a tangle of wavy gold-shaded black. His eyes are melting pools of warm sunlit brown, drowning deep..   
  
NO!!! Sara jerks her gaze away.  
  
Then she does a double-take and looks back at him.  
  
'There's something different about you,' she says, surprised.  
  
'I hope so,' he answers.  
  
But Sara isn't really listening to him. She cocks her head to the side and studies him.  
  
Excited. That's what it is- he looks.. excited.   
  
His eyes are almost sparkling. His body vibrates with tension. He is almost- not quite- smiling.  
  
'What are YOU on?' Sara asks. Her mood is not improving.  
  
'I'm feeling positive emotions right now, Sara.' her stalker says in that soft, intense voice.  
  
Uh oh. Sara looks around for help and doesn't see any.   
  
'O- kay.' she says. 'Well, that's nice, umm, Nottingham, but I really have to go.'  
  
'Wait, Sara, we need to talk!'  
  
'We?' she mouths.   
  
Was that actually an exclamation mark at the end of an Ian Nottingham sentance?   
  
Out loud she says, 'I really can't right now. Gotta run.'  
  
She turns to go but he steps in front of her. Suddenly he's way too close. He's definitely smiling now, albeit a very small one.   
  
'Sara, I have something to say to you,' he almost whispers.  
  
She resigns herself. 'Alright, Nottingham, spit it out.'  
  
'I am happy, Sara. Happy that I can be close to you. I like to be near you.'  
  
Sara's brows rise slowly. THIS is what he wants to say to her?   
  
But he's not finished yet.  
  
'You know, I never felt emotions like happiness.. Belonging.. Love.. Lust.. Until I met you, Sara. Before I met you, I didn't HAVE emotions.'  
  
For a second, Sara is touched. Then she plays his words back.  
  
Did he say, LOVE?   
  
Wait a minute, did he say LUST?  
  
Sara backs a step away from him. 'Uh, that's nice, Nottingham.'  
  
He takes a step towards her and holds out his hand. 'I want you to know how happy you've made me, Sara, just by allowing me to worship you.'  
  
Sara just stares at him.  
  
When she doesn't take his hand, he reaches out and grabs hers, bringing it to his lips.  
  
'I love you, Sara. I wanted to express my emotions, and that is the emotion I feel all the time. Love. For you.'  
  
'Oh, my God.' Sara says. She looks down at her hand in his grasp, then up into his deep golden brown eyes.  
  
The moment stretches.  
  
Finally he releases her hand and steps back. He is still smiling that small smile.   
  
He looks up at her under his brows, a little embarassed. 'Well, that is all I wanted to say.'  
  
He slips his other hand into his pocket, and she sees a bulge in there.   
  
But whatever it is, he doesn't bring it out. (Thank God!)  
  
Instead, he gives her a last glimpse of the small, unfamiliar smile, then turns and walks away.  
  
She is left staring after him, feeling numb with shock.  
  
What has happened to Ian Nottingham?  
  
--- 


End file.
